masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Epsilon Project
edit] Epsilon Project http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=2 edit' 'Brief: ''' ' Epsilon Is a secret company created by alliance high command, which works on major advanced technological marvels. Cryogenic, Cybernetics, Element Zero and Bio-Engineering’s. About thirty years after the humankind have been given a place in the Council, the alliance created the corporation to keep all protected with a better tech when before. Council knew that it exists so they were one of four main sponsors. Everyone in Epsilon Soldier Program get N7 training making them System Alliance Soldiers permanently. Most candidates are humans but some are taken as unique alien soldiers. By now only two been taken: an asari Shera Adromeda and a drell assassin in the past Rane . Epsilon was also responsible for the creation of new synthetic race know as the Nexus - the race been used in monitoring the facilities for years before the Batarian rebel in Terminus systems. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=3 edit' 'Alliance Database: ' ' Leader: Executor West Date of creation: 2200 primary projects: Epsilon Soldier Program Secondary projects: Epsilon spaceship enchancement Current HQ:Earth, Noveria, Garganta Prime http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=4 edit' 'Creation: ' ' At some point in the 2200 the alliance agreed that the soldiers they currently posses are nothing against the reapers or the geth. They found the best galactic Scientist Anthony West. With him the developed a better training program to boost their soldiers. In reward the alliance made Anthony West the leader of a secret corporation which is going to boost the tech and powers of alliance over all other races. At some point the alliance give the council one piece of technology the found to keep humans in the council seat. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=5 edit' 'First years: ' ' One of the first projects over normal training was Epsilon Soldier Program. It was the major program for years. As it was a very long and hard task only hundred professionals been active in this program. After the end of it all marines been given the status of commanders. At some point 10 of those rebelled. Causing nearly killing Executor West. This lead to a large scandal and the company had to be shut down for the time before the alliance could make everything go quiet. West and top scientist went to Noveria Peak Epsilon where they started their second experiment on technology of their ships. First ship to appear on Noveria was Prototype Glacier SR-1 it has been very big but very stealthy. Because of a hurry creating it this ship proved to be fatal. After his first travel through mass relay it exploded. This explosion lead to one of the greatest West's Ideas. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=6 edit' 'Scandal Past: ' ' Earning large some of credits the Epsilon program has spread large with cover as human embassies on different worlds like Feros, Illium, rumours are that they have labs even on migrant fleet and omega. West have been back his quarters at Earth HQ planning the first ever Relay created by not Reapers. TheEpsilon Relay been to be created in ten years first schematics for the relay have been already watched by more specialists on Noveria. At this time they also finished their first successful ship Phoenix SR-1. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=7 edit' 'Volcanic-Synthetic Dust ' ' During the first mission of Commander James Shepard as a spectre the Epsilon expedition took few tons of this for studying. They found that this dust can be used as a weapon of mass destruction. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=8 edit Clasified Projects: http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=9 edit' 'Soldier Programs: ' ' Epsilon Soldier Program - first soldier program consisting of small training and bit biological. Enchanced Epsilon Soldier Program - upgraded program with more biological change and more skill use. Solar class soldier Program - Giant part is taken for bio-engineering of alien DNA and upgraded skill use. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=10 edit' 'Enchanced Ship Builds: ' ' 1st enchancement - Epsilon New Era mark ships - Epsilon prothean spaceships - http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=11 edit' 'Organic: ' ' Specimen 38 - After the Epsilon found Thorian DNA which was known as Specimen 37 they started to create new one on noveria Peak Epsilon. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=12 edit' 'AI: ' ' Epsilon solarius AI - http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=13 edit' 'Mechanics: ' ' Nexus - Mechanics robots http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=14 edit' 'Gases and Elements: ' ' Q-zero- http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=15 edit' 'Relay: ' ' Epsilon Relay - first relay constructed by not Reapers http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=16 edit' 'Ultra class stations and massive: ' ' Epsilon Sun - Jupiter Unity - a dreadnought Interstellar Soldiers- soldiers created to fight Ravegers http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Epsilon_Project&action=edit&section=17 edit Military http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Soldier_by_Gryphart.jpg http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Soldier_by_Gryphart.jpg Epsilon Soldier Epsilon Soldiers are standard unit in Epsilon Army. There are different types of soldiers: Standard , Heavy, Infiltrator and desert scouts. There is also a division named Inferno Division. They act as the main Epsilon force and they complete most of missions Epsilon gives them. http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mass_Effect_title_Space_Station2.jpg http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mass_Effect_title_Space_Station2.jpg Epsilon Fleet' '''is the main space battle force of Epsilon. There are three types of enhancements for this ships. Best of the best is created by Prothean schematics. Every ship created by Epsilon is a lot better than any Alliance spaceship. The number of Spaceships in the fleet is 13,456 which makes it one of most powerful fleet ever. History Epsilon Project History Category:Grammar Issues